


right where I want you

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey gets called to pick up a very drunk Mike. He knows he should take him home and let him sleep it off, but he doesn't.</p>
<p>One of my Christmas requests, I just didn't get to it until later because this was their second request so I left it until last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right where I want you

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this contains a very selfish Harvey and an extremely drunk Mike. Mike never tells him to stop and does seem interested, but he is also in no fit state to make decisions.
> 
> read with discretion.

 It's late and his manager had told Paul that he could close early if they were empty, so at first he kind of resents the man at the bar. Well, man might be the wrong word to use. He's young and obviously trouble but his ID says he's old enough to drink and he's better dressed than most of their clients. From the suit and tired posture, Paul guesses he works in law or finance but he can't be sure.

He knows it's time to cut him off when the man can't even speak clearly enough to order. Paul knows he can't just let him walk out in the state that he's in.

“Hey, you've had too much, I can't serve you,” Paul states. “Is there someone I can call?”

The man squints at his phone but he just shrugs. Paul reaches out and picks the phone off of the bar, going straight for the call register. The same person is at the top of the outgoing and incoming list, so he figures they must be worth a try.

“I'm going to call Harvey for you, okay?” he asks.

The man in front of him smiles and visibly perks up, so he takes that as a positive sign.

 

*

 

It's gone ten when Harvey gets the call. He doesn't have much of a choice about picking Mike up but he isn't particular thrilled about it. The last time he had seen his associate, Mike had still been a little sulky about having to send Trevor to Montana but Harvey hadn't expected it to hit him so hard.

He pulls on his socks and shoes and phones for Ray. When he gets to the address, Mike is slumped against a rather sticky looking bar, trying to convince the man behind it that he is sober enough to be served.

“Thanks for calling me,” Harvey says with a polite nod. “I'll make sure he gets home.”

Mike spins around on his chair, so fast that he barely keeps his balance.

“You came!” he says, a dopey smile making Harvey wonder if alcohol is the only thing he's had too much of.

He slips an arm around Mike, helping him to his feet and walking him out into the night air. There is a breeze but it doesn't seem to do anything to sober Mike up.

“Are you giving me a ride?” Mike asks, his speech slurred to near gibberish.

“Yes,” Harvey says. “If you throw up in there, I'm billing you for the clean up.”

Mike just beams, blissfully ignorant to the burden he's being. Harvey opens the door, helping him in to the car, purposely keeping his hands above Mike's waist. He's careful, but when Mike slides against him once he's seated in the car, Harvey realises he shouldn't have bothered. Mike tumbles, his head rolling down into Harvey's lap.

“Oh...” Mike says softly and Harvey doesn't pull him up.

He trails his hand up Mike's back, feeling the heat of his body through his clothes. Mike moves against him, chin pressing into his thigh and there is a spark of arousal in Harvey's stomach.

“Hey, Rookie?” he asks, pulling Mike back up and letting him fall against his shoulder. “What would you say if I said I was taking you back to mine?”

Harvey asks mainly out of curiosity, because he's pretty sure that Mike wont remember anything in the morning. Mike doesn't speak, he just grins and raises his eyebrows. Harvey tells himself that it isn't a no. He could take Mike back to his and play with him a little until he sobers up. Harvey shakes his head and he really does mean to tell Ray to take them to Mike's. The kid is in no state to know what he wants.

“Back to mine, then, Ray,” Harvey calls, not taking his eyes off the way that Mike licks his lips.

His eyes are unfocused, blue and heavy lidded, but Harvey can't bring himself to care.

Ray gives him a worried look when Harvey helps Mike out of the car outside his building. Harvey tells himself, again, that it's okay, that Mike didn't say no. He knows that it wouldn't stand up in court, not with the amount of empty glasses he had seen on the bar, but they aren't in court.

Harvey figures Mike owes him. For picking him up, for Trevor, for everything. Mike still has a chance to say no. Ray drives away and Harvey keeps Mike upright on the way up to his apartment. Mike makes straight for the couch when Harvey lets him in. Harvey follows him, taking in the way that his limbs sprawl over the upholstery.

Mike doesn't kiss back when Harvey pulls him in, but he doesn't push him away, either. Harvey runs a hand over Mike's chest and hears a quiet moan as his fingers brush against one of his nipples. He moves his hand back up slowly, listening to Mike's breath hitch before he slips his fingers into the knot of his tie. He works slowly, savouring every touch as Mike clumsily kicks off his shoes. Harvey can feel himself hardening, cock throbbing against the metal of his zip. He presses the heel of his palm against his erection, sliding his hand to stave off his urges.

Mike peers up at him through his eyelashes with flushed cheeks and parted lips. Harvey can't help kissing him again. Mike giggles and Harvey cant stop himself. He grabs Mike's wrist and pulls his hand onto his crotch. Mike just looks a little surprised and Harvey thinks he's made a wrong turn for a second, before Mike clumsily fumbles with his zip. Harvey watches Mike's fingers slip over his zip and then reach into his pants, pulling out his cock. Harvey breathes in deeply at the feeling of Mike's hand on him. He lets him play for a few moments but Mike is too wasted to do anything substantial.

Harvey pulls Mike's hand away and then replaces it with his own, running his thumb over the tip of his cock before beginning to stroke himself slowly. Mike's eyes follow his movement, the tip of his tongue coming out to run along his lower lip.

Harvey likes excitement. He doesn't like being bored in life, he craves risk and madness. He reaches out for Mike, slipping his hand around the back of his neck and pulling down. He keeps his grip loose, so that Mike can resist if he wants to. There's a voice in the back of his head telling him that Mike wouldn't be able to fight against anything, as drunk as he is, but Harvey forgets it as he feels lips slip over the head of his cock. He feels Mike attempt to suck and lick before he starts to thrust into the heat of his mouth. Mike moans around him, eyes darting up. He looks overwhelmed as Harvey pushes deeper into him. Tears swim in his eyes, threatening to spill as he fights to regulate his breathing.

Harvey pulls back when Mike starts to choke, letting him catch his breath. When Mike recovers, Harvey pushes back into his mouth, forcing his eyes to stay open so he can see Mike's lips stretching around him.

When Mike gags again, Harvey pulls out and curls his finger under his chin, forcing him to look up and focus.

“I want to fuck you,” he says.

He's wanted to since the first time he had seen Mike. He waits for Mike to speak but he gets no response.

“Mike?” he asks. “Do you understand?”

Mike nods, smiling lazily but Harvey isn't sure. He doesn't want to ask if it is okay. He doesn't want to hear Mike say no.

“Is that okay?” he asks, in spite of himself, taking a slow breath to calm himself.

Mike pauses, frowning at him and then nodding, like Harvey had asked him a stupid question.

Maybe if Harvey thought Mike had never been with a man before, he might have been a little more careful. He doesn't think that Mike would have been so upset by Trevor's departure if they were just friends, though. He had seen the way that the two of them looked at each other and he's sure that Mike isn't as young and innocent as he looks.

There's a pang of guilt when Mike needs help walking to his bedroom but Harvey ignores it. He wants Mike to ride him. He wants to watch his gasp and moan on top of him but he doubts that Mike would be able to balance. Harvey helps him out of his clothes and Mike keeps fucking chuckling. It takes Harvey a third of the time to get his own clothes off. He walks Mike back to the bed, letting his eyes trail over his skin, wanting to touch, taste and mark every part of him. Mike doesn't need to be pushed, he falls willingly onto the bed.

Harvey kisses him hard, running his fingers down Mike's sides, pressing his fingers into soft flesh. Mike groans and arches up, his eyes fluttering closed. Harvey just wants to fuck him, as if every moment he's spent with Mike has somehow been foreplay. He can feel himself tense as he pulls at Mike's shoulders. He's like a rag doll, rolling over with no resistance. His back is lightly freckled and Harvey runs his tongue down they boy's spine. Mike buries his face into the sheets and Harvey moves lower, barely slowing down when he reaches the two dimples at the small of his back. He brings a hand up to spread Mike's cheeks, delighting in the way he shudders beneath him when he licks lower, running his tongue over the crease of his ass.

Mike twitches when Harvey pushes his tongue into him, blindly reaching for the lubricant. He pulls back and looks down at Mike but he realises that it isn't going to work. Mike's too intoxicated to hold himself up.

“Roll over,” Harvey says quietly and uncaps the lube as he watches Mike move slowly on the bed.

Mike squirms when he presses a slick finger into him and Harvey holds him still. It doesn't take long to open him up, for Mike to be ready and moaning, twisting his hands in the sheets.

“Harvey...” he breathes, so quiet that it's barely audible but it makes Harvey's stomach flip all the same.

He kneels on the bed, moving between Mike's legs and rolling a condom onto his cock. Mike is pliant and needy beneath him, hands coming up to grasp loosely at Harvey's back as he slowly pushes into him.

Harvey isn't gentle. He doesn't want to be and he's sure Mike doesn't need him to, so he thrusts into him, gripping his hips hard. He can see Mike's skin turning a faint shade of red under his thumbs so he grips harder, hoping that the marks will still be there in the morning. Mike's head lolls back as Harvey fucks him hard but he wants eye contact. Harvey reaches up, running his thumb along Mike's jaw, considering the soft skin of his neck before he decides to just speak, instead.

“Look at me.” he says, his voice barely more than a growl.

Mike's eyes spring open, focusing on Harvey, but he doesn't keep them there for long. He looks completely wrecked. Harvey thrusts harder, pulling Mike onto him. He doesn't bother trying to last, he just fucks Mike faster, feeling his orgasm building. Mike makes a choked noise when Harvey shifts his weight and pulls his legs around him.

When he comes, Harvey's toes curl and he collapses onto the bed. He pulls out and rolls off of Mike, moving up towards the pillows. He nudges Mike with his leg and the kid moves, rolling into the fetal position on his side.

Harvey doesn't have the energy to speak or think; it's late and his post orgasmic haze is still washing over him in waves.

 

*

 

When Mike wakes up, his head feels like it's trying to collapse in on itself. He's in a bed that definitely isn't his own; the sheets are soft and aren't wrinkled around him. He's alone but the place smells distinctly of Harvey.

When he tries to get up, everything aches, but he manages to pull himself out of the bed. His heart is thumping in his chest. He's naked and he doesn't remember anything after the bar. Harvey is nowhere to be found when Mike pulls on his clothes and walks out to the rest of the apartment. He sees a note pinned to the fridge:

 

Mike

Eat breakfast if you want, there's bread next to the espresso machine. I wont be back until late. Ray's number is by the phone, call him when you want to go home.

\- Harvey

 

Mike runs his hand through his hair, looking around at the apartment. It's spacious, exactly what he would expect from Harvey's place. He pushes down his panic and starts the coffee. He's sure that Harvey wont mind if he showers and he feels like he really needs it. He's certain that he is supposed to go home. Harvey had written 'when' you want to go home, not 'if'.

Mike wonders if Trevor will pick up the phone and, if he does, if he'll have anything constructive to say on the matter. When he steps into the hot shower, his skin tingles and he notices the bruises on his hips. He doesn't know what to make of that, not yet, so he just washes and gets dressed again.

Ray gives him a look when he comes to pick him up. Mike doesn't know how to read it, not sure if it's sympathy or concern. Mike wants to ask him what had happened the night before, because he's sure he remembers getting into the car, but he knows that will look bad. He knows he can look more sober than he is and he doesn't want to make Harvey look like he did something terrible. The ride home is silent and Mike feels sick. Hungover and confused, he makes his way up to his apartment. The place looks small and dingy after Harvey's but he barely notices as he strips down and falls back into bed, drifting off almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.


End file.
